Mejores amigas
by RayitoLuz1
Summary: Sakura es una persona normal, con problemas no tan normales, Ino quiere ayudarla con sus problemas al menos un poco.
1. Chapter 1

Ahora que lo pensaba estaba haciendo algo estúpido, sus pensamientos corrieron hacia aquel día.

En aquel café, decorado al estilo francés, se encontraban un par de amigas conversando animadamente junto con una taza humeante de café, uno con crema, el otro con mucha azúcar.

- Ino no deberías andar así por la vida – Replicaba la chica del café con crema.

- Callate Sakura ya sabes no puedo resistir como tu aun pedazo de carne – Replico la chica del café con mucha azúcar, ahora Ino – Además no sabes como estaba ese hombre

- Cochina – Replico tomando un poco de su café con crema

- Y dime ¿Cuándo fue tu última aventura? – Pregunto con burla Ino.

La pregunta quedo en el aire, Sakura no contesto. Se mirada decía todo.

Ino echo mas azúcar en su café, su mano temblaba.

- No me digas que eres virgen – Sentencio Ino

- Lo soy – Espeto Sakura, aquello le molestaba.

La rubia la estaba escrutando.

- Eres lesbiana – Dijo Ino, Sakura se horrorizo. Comprendió que no.

- Te propongo un trato frentona - ¡Oh dios! Penso Sakura-

- ¿Quieres perder la virginidad? – Propuso Ino y sus cejas se levantaron en un incesante sube y baja de pura burla.

Debía aceptar la propuesta de su amiga, quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, según sus libros esa era la clave del éxito para un matrimonio funcional, pero a sus veinticinco casi veintiséis aquello parecía inalcanzable, pero siempre lo deseo. Le sonaba descabellada la idea y sin contar que era una mujer fría (según contacto era en demasía) aquello podía ser una experiencia inolvidable.

- Esta bien, pero con mis condiciones – Suspiro derrotada.

- Solo dime. – Ino saco una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo color rosa _Tan ella_ pensó Sakura.

- No quiero que sea empalagoso, ni baboso, quiero que sea delgado y mas alto que yo, que no de los que habla hasta por los codos, que no se haya acostado contigo y… - Puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando, Ino se pregunto como que aquella mujer podía ser virgen.

- Ah y la condición más importante, es que debe haber atracción y que se detenga si yo lo pido. Listo

- Okay. Para mañana lo tienes – Dijo Ino con una sonrisita y observo la cara horrorizada de Sakura

- ¡Tan rápido! – Exclamo, la había cagado, Ino era muy impredecible.

- Si. Bueno nos vamos. Acuérdate que mañana llega Naruto.

La despedida fue rápida. Llego a su casa con una sonrisa, mañana al fin conocería a Naruto, con el cual había una amistad a nivel de la red social en un alrededor de diez años, sorprendente o no, era real. Naruto era todo un personaje y un amigo, su único amigo hombre, el cual no conocía.

Haciendo la limpieza pensó en su fracaso con los hombres, empezando por la parte que nunca había tenido un amigo hombre que no fuera gay y con los que entablaba una conversación era por que Ino o algún compañero de trabajo estaba allí.

Solo había tenido una relación en su vida y había durado seis meses, solo tenia quince años y no paso de besos inocentes, además el chico le había sido infiel.

Luego venia aquel mal periodo de su vida, donde había sido violada, no con penetración pero si la tocaron y no una vez si no varias veces, aquello le dificultaba el contacto con los hombres anqué aquello parecía que estaba "superado. Quería tener un contacto con un hombre, ser abrazada, sentirse amada, quería sentir el éxtasis, aquellas cosas de las que Ino hablaba con tanto ahínco.

Pero el recuerdo aquellos momentos eran borrosos, pero a veces entraban a su mente como imágenes que no sabia si pensar si era un sueño o era real.

La limpieza termino temprano, era viernes, salió a jugar tennis hasta muy tarde, regreso a casa y durmió temprano, mañana seria un día especial.

* * *

><p>- Ino pasame la cinta adhesiva – Pidió.<p>

- Aquí – Dijo pasándole un trozo. – Y dime ya estas lista para tu _ aventura_

- No lo pongas asi – Reclamo sintiéndose avergonzada.

Ino aprovecho que había subido sus brazos para pegar un globo y coló sus manos hacia su abdomen, no se preocupo Ino siempre hacia eso, solo tenia que regañarla y listo,

- Ino, deja de jo… - Las palabras quedaron inconclusas cuando Ino subió sus manos hacia sus senos y los apretó.

- ¡Ino! – Profiero.

- ¿Te gusta? – Ino apretó más sus manos de las cuales Sakura trataba de zafarse.

- Disculpa Ino, pero estas en la sala – Una voz masculina penetro sus oídos.

- ¡Sasuke! – Exclamo Ino - ¿No quieres unirte? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a el, dejando a una Sakura que se quería esconder del mundo.

- No.

Sakura estaba mas avergonzada, quería que el mundo se la tragara, seguro el joven pensaría que ella era homosexual, negaba con la cabeza mientras aun ponía globos en la pared, de pronto sintió la mirada del chico en su espalda y se tenso, _ carajo_ se dijo, sintió calor. Suspiro de alivio cuando el chico se retiro de la sala.

- Ino ¿Te aburriste de los hombres? – Pregunto el chico entrando a la cocina

- Solo jugaba con ella primo – Dijo batiendo los ojos con inocencia.

- Deberias dejarla se veía aturdida, además se ve joven- Reclamo

- Ay Sasuke, si supieras, esa chica que vez allá – Dijo señalando por la puerta donde se colaba la figura de Sakura colocando globos– Tiene mi edad y trabaja conmigo.

- ¡Ni de coña! – Exclamo tomando un poco de la cerveza que le proporciono Ino.

- Si. Y te tengo un reto – Inquirio con una mirada intimidante.

- Habla.

- Le quitaras la virginidad a esa chica – Exclamo Ino

Sasuke se quedo sin habla. Ino entendió su mirada asi que prosiguió a explicarle todo. Luego de unos diez minutos de explicaciones absurdas.

- Acepto- Dijo Sasuke dándole la mano a Ino.

- Ino… Oh disculpen – Dijo Sakura entrando, su expresión dictaba que había interrumpido algo importante

- Sakura ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien – Exclamo de forma escandalosa Ino, batiendo su mano para que se acercara.

- Sakura este es Sasuke, mi primo, Sasuke esta es Sakura, mi compañera de trabajo – La voz de Ino sonaba emocionada, la delataba.

Sakura solo mantuvo un pequeño contacto visual con Sasuke, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el, _ no me la puso fácil ¿eh?_ Pensó. No hubo mas charlas entre ellos.

- ¡Llego Naruto! – Se escucho una voz desde la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió su cuerpo temblar de emoción, tanto que se quedo inmóvil en la cocina, mientras Ino corría a recibir a Naruto, fue Sasuke quien la sacó de su estupor.

- Vámonos – Dijo Sasuke tomándole del brazo.

Se soltó rápidamente de él.

- Vamos – Respondió cohibidamente, al ver que el ambiente se tensó inmediatamente por su acción.

Naruto, era un hombre con el típico prototipo americano, alto, delgado, rubio y de ojos azules. Saludaba enérgicamente a todos, alzándolos al aire con una fuerza descomunal y riendo jocosamente. Sakura había quedado rezagada en el circulo que se había armado sobre Naruto, hasta que el la vio.

- ¿Sakura? – Naruto miraba anonado.

Solo atino asentir tímidamente, no pensaba que Naruto fuera tan alto.

- ¡Eres tú! – Corrió hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente, dando vueltas en el aire.

- Al fin te conozco, después de Hinata tú eres la persona mas maravillosa del mundo – Profeso.

- Para mi también es un gusto, pero suéltame – Pidió agobiadamente, estaba sonrojada.

Naruto rió jocosamente.

- Esta bien, eres tan tonta, tan tímida… tan estúpida – Dijo, mientras acariciaba su melena.

- Idiota.

- ¡Papi que haces con esa mujer! – Gritaron dos pequeñas niñas.

- ¿Tsuki?¿Tsutsuki? – Indago Sakura.

- ¿Tia Sakura? – Preguntaron con fascinación las pequeñas, para luego abalanzarse hacia ella y depositar besos en su cabeza.

Todos rieron alegremente ante aquella escena.

Naruto estaba acompañado con su esposa Hinata, una mujer agradable, de cabellos negros y ojos grises, toda una belleza, era una mujer rellenita pero con un cuerpo curvilíneo, era dueña de tres preciosos niños; el prepotente Hiro de cinco años, fenotípicamente igual a su padre, pero con una personalidad competitiva y egocentrista; la gemelas Tsuki y Tsutsuki de tres años y medio, eran todo lo contrario de Hiro, iguales a su madre pero en personalidad idénticas a su padre.

Pronto la reunión que incialmente seria de adulto se lleno de niños, además de los niños de Naruto, llegaron tres mas, los Inuzuka niño de cinco y seis años, y el Akasuna Taro de seis años. Y al parecer todos armaban una disputa entorno a Sakura.

- ¡Ella va a ser mi novia! –Gritaba Taro a todos los niños.

- ¡Va a ser mi princesa! – Atacaba Inuzuka menor.

- ¡No Bara yo soy mayor y va a ser mi princesa! – Contraatacaba el Inuzuka mayor.

- ¡Cállense tontos! Ella es nuestra amiga – Gritaron las gemelas empuñando los puños.

Para mala suerte de todos los niños el prepotente Hiro, quien estaba sentado junto a Sakura, al ver que todos peleaban por Sakura – a lo cual encontraba estúpido - se acercó mas a ella, tomo su cara y le planto un beso.

Lo triste del asunto, es que todos los niños largaron a llorar.

Sasuke y Naruto eran espectadores de ello, largaron una sonara carcajada ante aquel espectáculo.

Tranquilizar a los niños fue toda una odisea, todos querían a Sakura y ella no tuvo mas opción que aceptar – lo cual hizo gustosamente – ser lo que quieran los niños que fuera. Estos la acaparaban con juegos dejando a los padres un tiempo para charlar y relajarse, le encantaban los niños así que lo disfruto.

Pudo zafarse de los niños un rato (hora y media después) diciéndoles que le traería un pastel y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Aun quieres un embarazo múltiple? – Burlo Ino, quien estaba con Naruto y Sasuke en la cocina.

- No lo se – Dijo mientras tomaba una gaseosa que había en la mesa.

Según la impresión de Sasuke parecía pensarlo enserio.

- Eso no lo sabia de ti Sakura que los niños se enamoraban de ti – Dijo Naruto burlándose.

Sintio sus mejillas arder.

- Tus hijas me conocen virtualmente, pero aquellos pequeños me asombraron – Suspiro con una sonrisa.

- Ay si tú, los niños tienen un feeling extraño contigo, aunque siempre los niegas – Ataca Ino.

- No se pero lo certifico – Apoyo Sasuke.

Solo atino a reir.

- Tal vez sea verdad – Solto con una sonrisa soñadora - ¿Me ayudan con el pastel?

Todos asintieron, cortando el pastel de fresas y chocolate realizado por Sakura, todos estaban encantados con aquel postre y la elogiaban por ello hasta los niños estaban encantados y nuevamente se iba a armar una jaleo por que los niños se querían casar con ella.

Naruto necesito regañar a los niños para que estos se fueran a jugar a otro lado y poder hablar con Sakura, tenían una conversación muy amena y alegre, ella se sentía muy alegre, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con un hombre de esa manera, sin sentirse asustada y poder hablar con tranquilidad, Naruto le recordaba mucho a su padre.

La pequeña reunión estaba llegando a su fin, algunos invitados ya estaban un poco pasados de trago, como Gaara, el padre de Taro, todos pudieron darse cuenta por que el niño jugaba con la cara de su padre haciéndole mofas, reían juntos. Algunos niños ya dormían.

Naruto y su familia fueron los últimos en retirarse quedando, solo Sakura, Sasuke en la casa de Ino.

- ¿Sasuke no te vas? – Dijo Ino.

No, tu novio llamo, hay una muchacha esperando fuera de mi apartamento, desde hace una hora, ni loco me acerco por allá.

- ¿Sai? ¿Viene? – Dijo mientras limpiaba la mesa.

- Si y dijo que traía una sorpresa – Dijo perversamente.

Mientras Sakura recogía unos platos que estaban regados por toda la casa.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Hola amor!- Saludo Ino.

- Hola a todos – Saludo Sai con la mano y dando un beso a Ino.

- ¡Fea! Si estas aquí – Dijo Sai, llegando hasta Sakura y despeinando sus cabellos

- Hola feo – Respondió Sakura terminado de recoger unos vasos.

- Hola womanizer, tienes una fan en la puerta de tu apartamento ¿una chica a la cual dejaste sin caminar? – Burlo, mientras se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

- Muy gracioso idiota, seguro era Karin, desde que cure a su mascota no deja de molestarme. – Comentó frustado.

- ¿Eres veterinario? – Pregunto Sakura desplomándose literalmente en un sillón cercano, quitándose sus zapatillas.

- ¿Te sientes atraída querida Sakura? Se que tienes debilidad por los animales y los que los cuidan, pero créeme este muerde – Burlo Sai, ganándose un codazo juguetón por Sasuke y la cara sorprendida de Sakura, la cual rio posteriormente.

Sasuke y Sai dialogaron por unos minutos mas acerca de la carrera del primero, mientras Sakura solo escuchaba y observaba directamente, antes que Ino se uniera con ellos.

- Que fue lo que trajiste – Ino estaba intensamente emocionada.

Sai saco de su bolso de cuero una inmensa botella de tequila y dos pequeños paquetes uno de limones y uno de sal.

- Oh dios – Exclamaron todos.

Sai saco su sonrisa más maléfica.

- Ya saben jugaremos verdad o reto.

Todos se sentían cómodos con aquella compañía.

* * *

><p>N: Lo siento, ser estudiante te mata el tiempo.<p> 


End file.
